


Forgiveness Is an Art

by sosoamro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enjoy and give me ideas, Idk I just really felt like hurting people lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoamro/pseuds/sosoamro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short hurtful stories where forgiveness could have solved everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> An au where the last words you hear your soulmate say will appear on your wrist, but only after they say them.

 "Oh really? I don't even know why I'm with you, you are such an asshole!"

 "You know what? Fuck you, I hate you."

"Hajime just LEAVE!"

 "You are the biggest mistake I ever made, Tooru"

That stopped Oikawa from hissing back an insult. He stepped back, his eyes widened in pain, then closed them quickly, trying to imagine this was all a bad dream. That it was a simple argument about the dishes and Iwa would now come to him, wrap him in his arms and give him a ticklish kiss on his neck. It wasn't a dream, it was all too real.

Oikawa promised himself he would never let it get this far. He promised himself whenever him and Iwa were fighting he would be the calm one that wouldn't lose control. He promised he would always be the one to apologize first because Iwa was too stubborn.

But it was different this time. There was screaming, and punching. They broke mirrors and tables in frustration. They never let it get this far, except it was hard to stop once past that point. The house was a mess, with flickering lights from the things they've thrown at each other, and water spreading everywhere from the cracked faucets. The house looks like a crack house left to the addicts to riot. Blood smeared on the wall from the punches. Iwa's blood or Oikawa's blood, neither was sure and neither cared.

It wasn't a dream. Oikawa's eyes snapped opened when Iwa turned around and began walking towards the front door. He grabbed his keys, his jacket and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Oikawa choked out, unsure if his voice even came out. Iwa didn't answer, only walked out and slammed the door shut behind him. "Iwa.....Iwa!" Oikawa yelled, dropping to the floor, his knees and hands landing on broken pieces of mirrors.  

He waited. He wasn't sure how long he waited. He wanted Iwa to run back in, to yell at him for being so stupid for falling over broken glass, then to pick him up and tend his wounds as Oikawa cries on his shoulder like the child he was. Iwa didn't come back though. Oikawa had to pick himself up and walk over to the door, placing his bleeding hands and forehead against the door, hoping that Iwa was just behind this door leaning on it trying to calm down.

Oikawa slowly moved his hands to open the door then stuck his head outside. No one was there. It was snowing, middle of December, the time of the year when people are suppose to all gather and be together. Yet here Oikawa was alone, he stepped out, the blood dripping on the ice snow and staining it. He turned his head to the side, the car was gone, but that didn't stop Oikawa from calling "IWA! IWA COME BACK!.....Iwa please."

The slightly shorter male was driving away though, trying to channel his rage to speed. He liked the streets during winter. Less cars driving, less cars on the highway. Leaving him enough space to speed up as much as he wanted. He couldn't help it. He wasn't any less angrier than he was before. He glanced at his hands when he felt them numb up, and one look caused the blood in his veins to run dry. A little phrase carved on his wrist. The words were so tiny they could have been missed. Small words spelling out ' _Hajime Just Leave_ '. 

His eyes were suddenly blurred with tears, he couldn't believe what he read. "Shit shit shit I have to get back." He yelled at himself, spinning the steering wheel with such ache in his heart he couldn't feel the the car slipping on the road. All he was thinking was that his Tooru, his beautiful alien-obsessed boyfriend, his Oikawa, was gone. Never in a million years would he think it was him that would leave. He tired to turn the car quickly, wanting to get back home before Oikawa hurt himself, but the car wouldn't move the way Iwa wanted it to.

Then it all happened so fast. The frozen streets misleading the car, keeping it spinning until it hit the side of a building. Iwa didn't have to think about how he would have to get out, or worry about blacking out or bleeding out. His death was immediate. He was gone before he could get back to Oikawa, if only to apologize one last time, to hold him close and tell him he didn't mean what he said, to tell Oikawa his last words were a lie. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Oikawa woke up at loud ringing. He looked around him quickly, he was inside the mess of a house, a reminder what happened was real, and the front door was still opened. Oikawa kept it opened, he remembers that. He kept it opened for Iwa to come back. He doesn't remember how he managed to pull himself inside, or how he tried to clean this mess so that it would be like it never happened, or how he cried himself to sleep screaming Iwa's name. 

He looked at the house phone, surprised it was ringing. He pushed himself off the ground, groaning in pain before limping over to it. He answered it as he tried to swallow to regain his voice. "Hello?" He asked, his voice harsh and dry. He tried to cough it out but whatever was in his throat wouldn't come out.

"Oikawa? Oh god Oikawa we've been trying to get to you all morning." Suga. Why was Suga calling Oikawa? When was the last time they talked? Definitely too long for him to be calling at such an hour. 

"Wha...what is-" Oikawa began, rudely cut off from the loud noise on Suga's side. Was that...Dachi and Kuroo? No wait that sounded like Bokuto. Bokuto crying. Why was Bokuto crying? What was happening?

Then more crying. Suga was saying something but Oikawa couldn't hear him. He moved the phone away from his ear then slowly set it down. He noticed something black under his dry blood on his wrist, and even though he was sure it was probably some dirt he couldn't help but rub at the skin, as if peeling it off to see what it was. When he saw letters he stopped, his subconscious telling him what it was even though he didn't want to know. 

He wished he was stupid, or that he didn't process things so quickly, or that he was blind. Anything other than this. He walked over to the bathroom and noticed the water stopped leaking. Not that it surprised him much, it was cold, faucets do freeze and trap the water during the winter. He focused on that, thinking about plumping systems while he tried washed his hands without looking down. 

It was like his eyes couldn't help but wander. He didn't need a second glance to assure himself what he saw. It was very clear on his pale skin, bright as day. ' _You're the biggest mistake I've ever made Tooru_ '. Oikawa wished right now more than ever that he was a ghost, a ghost that was haunting this place. That he slit his own wrist before he read this and died believing his Iwa was safe and alive. He actually wished he stopped Iwa from leaving, that they together made up and together fixed their problems and this wreck of a house.

This wreck. Oikawa hated this place. He can't believe he called this his home, that he would have a family here and live happily ever after. It was like he never learns there are no happy endings. He should know that, he should have not expected so much. 

This wreck. Oikawa loved this place either ways. He called this his home. He lived with Iwa here, they cuddled here, laughed here, created memories here. They lived like there was no tomorrow because they could never be sure.

Yet they promised each other so many things for the future. Oikawa promised they would move to a bigger house with a garden so Iwa would get a dog. Iwa promised he would take Oikawa to that trip to Paris once he gets over with his finals. They both promised to never leave each other. 

They lied. God did Oikawa hate this. Everything that happened afterwards seemed like a dream. Oikawa returned back to the phone he left but Suga couldn't talk this time, he was sobbing, so Akaashi took the phone from Suga and told Oikawa at which hospital they were at. He didn't need to tell him more, he got that feeling that Oikawa already knew. 

When Oikawa got there, Daichi and Bokuto were a mess. Suga was on the floor, clinging onto Kenma's hand as they cried. Akaashi and Kuroo were just hugging, their faces hidden but their pain heard. Oikawa didn't know what to do, what to say. He couldn't feel himself. He felt disoriented as he walked over to a nurse and asked her about what happened. She told him, a car crash, and that the sudden impact had snapped Iwa's neck.

He didn't want to believe that, despite everything his mind was telling him. All the evidence that Iwa is actually dead and gone. He still hoped, hoped that Iwa would just burst through those doors and laugh at all of them. "Idiots," He would say as they all look at him "I told you I would get you all back from that prank on April fools. You really think I would die? Me? Iwaizumi Hajime? Ha." Then walk over to Oikawa and kiss him. 

It was like he could hear it. He asked the nurse to see the body. She only gave him a sympathetic look "Honey...he's really gone." She said, as if she has seen many faces like Oikawa's before. The face of a person that won't believe their loved one is gone. Oikawa didn't budge "I want to see him." He insisted. She unwillingly led him to the room filled with many other dead people, all placed inside little closets like food in a freezer.

He couldn't imagine Iwa here. No, it just didn't make sense. His Iwa couldn't be placed here like he was any dead person. He couldn't be placed here like he was a DEAD person. Iwa wasn't dead. She opened a little door at the bottom left and slowly pulled out the drawer, then pulled the covers off just to show the face, Iwa's face iced blue but looked terribly peaceful. 

After that the real blur began. Oikawa doesn't remember what happened but he was out of control, someone...no a lot of 'someone's came and held him down. He was crying and screaming bloody murder. Maybe it was Daichi that pulled him in for a hug as Oikawa passed out. All Oikawa does truly remember was a few weeks before all this, before the fights, before everything. 

 

_Iwa laid on his back on the couch holding a book, the papers flipping as his eyes focused on Oikawa. "Shouldn't you be studying?" Oikawa asked, he wasn't doing anything really, just stretching around to help with that terrible back pain, his fault for working at an office that kept him on his butt for 8 hours. "Shouldn't you be doing this somewhere else? You're distracting me." Iwa answered, he didn't sound rude nor did he sound like he wanted Oikawa to leave._

_"Well I'd stop doing this if my back didn't hurt so much." Oikawa said, whining as he gave Iwa little puppy eyes. Iwa sighed "Come over here." He said. Oikawa excitedly made his way towards Iwa, throwing himself on him once Iwa raised his book. Oikawa rested his chin on Iwa's chest as Iwa placed the book on Oikawa's back, one hand to hold the book and the other to massage him._

_"Have you thought about working part time as a massage therapist?" Oikawa asked as Iwa laughed._

_"You would get jealous." He said as Oikawa gasped._

_"No I wouldn't."_

_"Don't lie to me, you would get so jealous you would fight everyone that comes to me and I won't lie, I would love it."_

_"Smug ass, you just like having me wanting to always make sure you're only mine."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, I love you so much."_

_"Shh I have a final, can't get distract- oh too late for that, just kiss me."_


	2. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where you can only see colors when you touch your soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *joey world tour food review voice* I'M BAAAAAAAAAACKKKK  
> Here to hurt more people <3

Suga hurried around the park, trying to find the little boy he was babysitting. One minute he was in front of him playing on the monkey bars and the next he disappeared in the crowd. "I'm going to KILL him." Suga muttered worriedly as he pushed through the crowd to find him.

After five minutes of looking for him he freaked out. He quickly grabbed one of the guys passing by to ask for the boy but froze when he touched the other. Everything looked so different all of a sudden. The sky was bright, the trees looked alive, the people looked so  _colorful_.

 _Blue_ , Suga thought when he looked at the sky. He heard so much about this color. He heard many soulmates saying how it was the first thing they noticed when they first touched. Suga suddenly felt his eyes getting watery at the sight. He decided he loved blue too now. He never understood before but he loved it.

 _Green_ , he thought glancing at the trees and grass. He always colored the ground with the green marked crayon when he was younger, despite all the 'colors' looking similar to him. His teacher told them about colors and where each color went despite them never understanding. Suga remembered only two kids saw colors in first grade. The two always tried to explain colors to everyone else as they held hands. Suga remembered crying because he was so jealous of what they had and he lacked.

 _Yellow,_ he felt himself whisper as he turned to look at the sun then quickly looked away and saw other people wearing yellow. It was such a happy color. He glanced down to find himself wearing a yellow shirt too. His mother loved the color yellow. She said it reminded her of the daises Suga's father gave her on their first date.

Suga was looking everywhere now, at the people, the games, the floor then the man he was touching. His heart was beating so fast and his eyes were too watery for him to see clearly but he could tell. He could tell the man he was holding was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, but with the sun shining down on him his eyes seemed brighter, his hair seemed a lighter shade. He was looking at Suga with a confused face but a confident smile. Suga held onto him a little tighter as he blinked the water away from his eyes, or tried to.

He suddenly understood why his parents were so spaced out when they were holding onto each other. He got why his parents always held hands and told Suga to cherish the world if he ever saw colors. He understood why his father hated traveling for work alone. The world was so beautiful, something only one person can give to you. Only one person can show you the world. 

"Can you see- the col- can you see them?" Suga asked stuttering, unable to finish his sentence as he began looking around. The other didn't answer for a while, looking at Suga concerned for a moment before opening his mouth and saying two words that almost stopped Suga's heart completely. 

"See what?" 

Only one person can show you but you might not be the same person to show them the world.

Suga looked at him, wondering if this man, his  _soulmate_ , was making a distasteful joke. There were no hints of joking in his voice or face. Suga felt his eyes watering again as he pulled his hand forcefully away. The three shades of grey, black and white that have dominated his life took over his vision again. 

The sun was now just a bright white shining star. The sky was the lightest shade of grey and the trees just got darker. Everything was dull and dead. Suga realized for a moment the strands of hair in front of his eyes were the same color as before. He shook a little with anger, not even his hair was colored. 

He looked back at the man, whom still looked confused. To Suga, he still looked the same. Dark eyes and dark hair. The smile on his face that lit up Suga's world was now gone. "Are you lost?" The other continued, trying to reach back to hold Suga. 

Suga made sure to move away. He didn't want to see the colors again. He hated the colors. How could he like something if he knew he couldn't have this person. It would only be greedy to force this man to stay with Suga if he couldn't see colors with him. 

"I lost a little boy, very loud, skinny, wild hair-" Suga choked out, feeling his knees shaking harder as he tried to not cry. When he noticed the man trying to place a comforting hand on his shoulder he forced himself to start running. He ran and ran until he was sure the other was out of sight, then he sat on a bench and cried.

He stayed there for a long time, then the little boy found Suga. "Koushi-san! Why are you crying? I'm here! I wanted to play hide and seek I didn't want to scare you." The boy said as he sat besides Suga and tried to hug him. 

Suga looked up at the little boy "Hinata, there you are. I- yes I was so worried. Why did you run off?" Suga said sniffing a little as he forced a smile on his face and grabbed Hinata into a hug. Hinata pouted, looking like he was going to cry too "I'm sorry!" He said as Suga shook his head "It's not your fault, it's my fault. I couldn't- I can't-"

"A man found me and told me you were looking for me and that you were crying." Hinata said with a frown. Suga nodded slowly, getting up and carrying Hinata "Well we have to go home now, it's getting late." He said, looking up at the sky, wishing he could have seen the blue sky get darker, wishing he held onto that man's hand a little longer for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy eyyy eyyyyyyyy 
> 
> http://sosoamro.tumblr.com/post/121019296107/katnisswatchesnetflix-dippy-the-space-squid  
> based off this post thanks for destroying me tumblr 
> 
> next time probs kuroken!!!


	3. Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo can remember almost everything, then why can't he remember one thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday movie night? Check.  
> Movie? Check.  
> Popcorn? Check.   
> Soda? Check.  
> Blankets and a dark room? Check.  
> Kenma? .....

Kuroo glanced at the clock when he first walked in his room, sighing loudly as he threw himself on the bed.   
It was 4pm on a Friday.He liked Fridays, they usually meant movie night to him. He didn't understand why he felt so empty on the inside though, as if he was forgetting something important.  
Trying to ignore the boiling pain in him he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted his best friend.

_To: Kitten     4:02 PM  
_ _I'm going to take a shower rn. Come over in half an hour._

He threw his phone on the bed as he pushed himself up and went to take a quick shower. When he was done he walked back to his room with one towel wrapped around his hips, the other around his hair.   
He grabbed the phone and frowned at it. Kenma hasn't answered. The same feeling returned and gave Kuroo a headache, a headache of forgetting.   
Ignoring the feeling he decided Kenma saw the message and was coming. Until then he thought he'd change and find a good movie, but he was still unsure so he texted Kenma again.

_To: Kitten     4:14 PM_   
_Any movie in mind? I'm thinking bee movie again, what about you?_

It was obviously a joke, or half a joke. Kenma watched the bee movie so many times he got sick and tired of it, Kuroo knew that, but he just really liked the movie.   
Maybe it was the way Kenma got to into it sometimes. The way he would mutter the lines because he had them memorized. The little smile Kenma would have on his face when Barry gets hit by anything.  
Kuroo liked that movie for those many reasons, and the fact that he would actually have Kenma sing along sometimes with him.  
He frowned again when it turned 4:20. Kenma still hasn't answered. He sighed loudly then smirked as he messaged Kenma once more.

_To: Kitten     4:20 PM_   
_Blaze it._

Another minute later and another message.

_To: Kitten     4:21 PM_   
_I swear I will message Lev and invite him over if you don't answer._

And another.

_To: Kitten     4:22 PM_   
_I'll do it. I'll invite Bokuko too. Maybe Oikawa too? He'll force us all to watch stupid alien documentaries but I'll do it._

And another.

_To: Kitten     4:23 PM_   
_Okay okay I'm sorry. I won't invite anyone over. Movie nights and just for me and you I promise._

Kuroo smiled at the messages then placed his phone down. He knew Kenma must of been reading them. It only made sense, he always had his phone in his hands unless a game was distracting him.  
Maybe it was a game that was distracting Kenma then. Kuroo sighed with a smile as he got up and changed. Once in comfortable cloth he went looking through the DVDs he had for a movie.  
"Yellow, black, yellow, black," He whispered as he looked through the movies then stopped at the bee movie "Ohh black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little!" He laughed to himself.  
He then tossed the movie to the bed and got up, grabbing his phone once more to text Kenma.

_To: Kitten     4:35 PM_   
_Put that game down or I swear I'll set your house on fire. I know where you live._

He turned on the little TV in his room and placed the CD in then went downstairs to make popcorn. His parents weren't home so he generally didn't have to worry about being too loud.  
He then turned the radio on and danced a little as he waited for the popcorn in the microwave to finish. He was secretly glad no one saw his ugly dancing but Kenma, Kenma never judged him for it.  
Once all set, he turned the radio off, took the popcorn and two sodas upstairs then turned off the lights and stared at the waiting main screen for the movie.

_To: Kitten     4:48 PM_   
_Heyyy come on now don't be too late. We need to watch at least 3 movies before you fall asleep. I'm saying let's rewatch the 5th season of game of thrones if you insist that you won't fall asleep._

Kuroo smirked at his message then sat down on his bed in the quiet. The same feeling returned, even worse this time. He felt his vision turn blurry for a moment before hearing a loud buzzing in his ear.  
He stood up to get himself a pill to calm down, but he stood up too fast and felt dizzy so he forced himself to sit. He closed his eyes and tried to think hard, what was he forgetting.  
Somewhere along sitting and trying to remember he felt himself fall back into the bed and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up, he grabbed his phone quickly to look at the time. 6:26 PM. He groaned as he opened the messages to text Kenma one last time as a warning before making his way to his house and dragging him here.

_To: Kitten     6:26 PM_   
_Seriously Kenma, where are you? Answer me._

The message came back almost right away. Kuroo smiled that Kenma finally answered, yet the same dreadful feeling was in the back of his mind.

_From: Kitten     6:27 PM_   
_The number you dialed has been changed, disconnected or is no longer in service. Please resend text message using a valid 10-digit number._

Like a rock Kuroo's heart dropped. He felt his stomach heavy and his ears buzzing louder than before.   
Kenma wasn't answering for a reason. Of course he wasn't answering. He couldn't answer.  
Kuroo couldn't believe he forgot. How could he have forgot? How did he not realize sooner?

How could he forget that Kenma died over 6 months ago?

How couldn't he remember?

How could he forget?

How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY HEYYY HEYYYYY kuroo doesnt deserve this im a bad person


	4. Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto stops living to dream of the life he could of had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto will let go when told to, but he won't move on.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out, his hands cupped around his mouth as he tried to higher his voice. He couldn't believe he was lost. He didn't really remember how he got to this carnival or how he got lost but he didn't seem like he cared much about that.

He looked around at the happy people passing by. The little children running past him with cotton candy in their hands and their laughter filling the air. The music from somewhere was slightly louder, but it wasn't clear. The words from the song and the people blurred together, as did their faces as Bokuto walked by.

It took him a while to remember he was looking for Akaashi. He forced himself to try and focus as he looked around, squinting his eyes to look for him. He sighed loudly as he threw his head backwards, wanting to groan loudly before stopping and looking at the Ferris wheel upside down, when he suddenly got the best idea ever.

He was quick to move. He paced quickly around the small stores around and finally found a store that sold binoculars. He bought a pair then ran off to the huge Ferris wheel. He stood in line with an excited smile as he bounced slightly up and down waiting for the line to get moving. 

Soon enough he was at the front of the line and got in a small carriage and closed the little gate ready to go. The man at the game opened the gate with a frown "You can't be one alone in here, two must be in each carriage because the line is full." He said.

Bokuto frowned and crossed his arms but nodded slowly "Okay okay quickly! I'm looking for someone!" He said. The man walked away as someone got in the carriage then the carriage closed and the wheel began to move. Bokuto tried to raise himself as he looked through the binoculars down to the crowd of people.

The wheel was moving slowly, which gave Bokuto the chance to scan the people. When the wheel got to the very top Bokuto sighed, sure now Akaashi was no where to be found. He put the binoculars down and pouted, grumbling a little before he heard the man besides him snickering.

He turned to snap at the man besides him, to tell him that he shouldn't laugh at him because he lost his best friend, but when he saw the man he gasped loudly and moved so hard the carriage began shaking even move than before.

"AKAAASHIII!! You were here the whole time!" Bokuto squealed as he leaned forward and grabbed Akaashi into a hug. "I wanted to see how long will it take you to notice." Akaashi muttered into Bokuto's shoulder.

"You made me worry so much, I thought I lost you" Bokuto whispered loudly into Akaashi's ear as the other rolled his eyes "You will never lose me Bokuto-san. I'm always here, right besides you. I promise." Akaashi said before they pulled away slowly.

Bokuto still had his hands over Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi gave him a small smile before turning to look to the side with a slight blush, barely obvious on his cheeks in the night "The view is beautiful, we should be looking." He said.

Bokuto grinned a little as he tilted his head and kept his eyes on Akaashi "I know, I am looking." He said. Akaashi cracked a smile and turned to look at Bokuto. The two of them leaned slowly closer to each other, centimeters away before realizing their lips were touching and they drifted into a kiss.

The feeling was so intense, the blur from everything around him seemed to disappear into whiteness and Bokuto soon felt a shock go through his body before he closed his eyes tightly and snapped them open.

When he opened his eyes again he was in bed, the lights off and the blanket over his half naked body. He smiled at the dream as he put his hands over his face like a blushing little boy and giggled, turning around in bed with the biggest smile on his face "Akaashi! I had the best dream eve-" 

The other side of the bed was empty. Akaashi wasn't there. He wasn't going to be there anymore. He made it very clear when he broke up with Bokuto.  _"Just stop looking for me, just stop!"_ His voice rang in Bokuto's ears, erasing the voice of Akaashi's promise in his dreams. 

He pushed his hands now harder into his face, mostly at his eyes as he tried to resist crying. He bit hard onto his bottom lip as he pushed the blanket off him and squeezed his fingers in his hair.

He tried to breathe through his mouth then slowly exhale through his nose but he only started breathing faster then wheezing, after that sobbing. He turned around to put his face to the pillow as he cried. 

 _This is why Akaashi left you. Stop being such a baby. STOP CRYING!_ He thought to himself, trying hard to stop but every time he took a breath he would hear Akaashi's voice whisper in his ear "Just calm down, it's okay. I'm here. I'm always here." which made him cry ever harder.

He wasn't sure when the night blurred into day but he stopped crying at some point and just stopped thinking completely until he heard his phone ringing. He got up and answered it with his eyes closed tiredly. 

"Hello?"

"Bokuto!" That was Kuroo, his voice excited yet calm "Want to come with me? This new carnival opened by the beach sidewalk and there is this HUGE Ferris whe-"

"I'll pass."

"Bro? Are you okay? I mean like...are you sure?" Kuroo was changing on, Bokuto has been avoiding a lot of things and places and people and activities since Akaashi left him. Kuroo really thought it was a matter of time before Bokuto bounced back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick."

"Well then, I'm going to invite Kenma. You can call if you change your mind." The voice of concern.

Bokuto hummed before hanging up and placing the phone down, wondering if maybe he avoided Ferris wheels and carnivals and kisses he could remember the Akaashi in his dreams forever. 

He did that with everything now. He avoided whatever reminded him of the Akaashi in his dreams. First with volleyball, then college, then the park and now the carnival. He just didn't want to remember the Akaashi of his dreams in real life, but he always wanted Akaashi. 

That's why he spent most of his time sleeping. To see the Akaashi of his dreams. 

The only Akaashi he can truly keep. 

The only Akaashi that will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY HEYYY HEYYYY
> 
> tbh I was feeling pretty good today ((despite my teacher stabbing me with a pen in the middle of my palm because I said I was a masochist like???rude????!!)) so I couldn't write something that sad
> 
> PLUS I like bokuaka too much to hurt them THAT much lol

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyy lmfao


End file.
